1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dual fuel internal combustion engine such as of a diesel engine that is operated using more than one type of fuel. Engines having more than one port in a cylinder head provide access for a fuel injector to inject fuel such as diesel into the combustion chamber through one port and provide access for a fuel injector of an alternate fuel such as natural gas through a second port.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In the previous art, the application of the use of two fuels or alternate fuels for an internal combustion engine is known art. With the advance of technology, this concept is using two or alternate fuels has taken on new developments. Otto cycle engines have commonly admitted fuel in the air intake manifold where the intake air carries the fuel into the combustion chamber.
Alternate fuels have been introduced easily into these engines in like manner. Diesel cycle engines of a four cycle design have utilized this type of fuel admission for gas fuels except they are faced with fuel losses due to the cam timing utilized in diesel engines. In order to avoid this on large four cycle engines and all two cycle diesel engines, a valve mechanism is installed in the cylinder head to control the intake of the alternate fuel. However, the valve device unlike a removable injector, requires the removal of the cylinder head for servicing.
It is all object herein to design a cylinder head having an additional port allowing a fuel control device to be installed for the purpose of injecting an alternate fuel directly into the combustion chamber. This additional port and the injector therein is not an integral part but an independent part of the cylinder head and is servicable separately without disturbing the remainder of the cylinder head.